True Colours- A Paige Halliwell Story
by Harry Potter addict
Summary: It is when Paige tries to find out about her real family. PLEASE R/R!! CHAPTER TWO UP! YOU'D BETTER REVIEW CAUSE YOU ASKED FOR IT! :)
1. To see my true colours shining through..

True Colours  
A Paige Halliwell Story  
  
Disclaimer: Charmed is a trademark of Warner Bros. aka Voldemort of Harry Potter. They have been stealing helpless children's sites and that makes them bastards. Voldemort is a bastard too so I have made them into one big mega bastard. Thank you. Alyssa Milano, Rose McGowan, Holly Marie Combs(If you ever need somebody to lean on, call mah! I'll be your buddy!!), Brian Krause, Julian McMahon, and Dorian Gregory are all in contract with the devil(didn't they learn from the Season Finale?). Shannen Doherty, if you are reading this, please enroll in some sort of therapy so maybe people will like you! Ever been liked before? (*Please note:* Cursing out Warner Bros. is my trademark! Don't steal!) This screenplay and all the ideas thought into it belong to me, Beth :)   
  
(c) 2001   
  
  
A/N: I thought that maybe writing Paige's story would be an intresting turn in my Charmed Fanfics. I have written about the past with my Patty Halliwell fic and the future with my Twinkle, Twinkle little star series and A Fallen Rosepetal. Now we are going into the present struggles of Paige Halliwell or as least what I think her struggles are. Imagine waking up one day and finding out your entire life had been a lie..  
  
  
Paige sat in her college dormitory room pounding the keys of her laptop. It could be heard all the way down the hall. She sighed slightly every once in a while hoping she would find what she had been looking for the past two years. Her past and her birth parents. Along her walls were awards from the many dance competitions and beauty pagents she had won. Lesley came into her room and gave her a look. This was the "Why the hell aren't you studying? look".  
  
"Paige, you have a huge chemistry report due tommorrow. Have you finished it?"  
  
Paige stood and shook her long raven hair back. It came down her back and her blue eyes shined like her trophies did in the backround. She yawned a bit and stared at Lesley.  
  
"Of course I did. Mom and Dad would kill me if I didn't. I also have been looking for more answers to my past. So far, the only thing I have is a last name. Halliwell. Paige Halliwell."  
  
"Still Paige, you are graduating with honours this fall. You are up for valedvictorian for the graduation class. You have to take a break from looking for answers and concentrate on graduating."  
  
"I know. You sound like my mother. Les, I will be fine."  
  
Paige turned off the computer and began to file her papers. The name Halliwell rang in her head like chimes. At that moment the clock hit 9am.   
  
"Damnnit. I am late for biology."  
  
She ran out the door and across campus. A young man stopped her. He looked good. She was tall with blond hair. It has kind of curly. He was a jacket over her green shirt and khakis.  
  
"Sir, I am late for my class. Could you excuse me?" Paige tried to step out of his way. The man stepped infront of her.   
  
"Keep looking Paige. The Power of three is at stake." he whispered before going into blue sparkles.  
  
Paige stared stunned for a few minutes and decided to skip biology. As fast as she had ever ran, she ran the computer. It loaded in an instant and almost you could say magically came to a page that Paige had never seen before. It was her birth certificate.  
  
  
University of California Medical Center at San Fransisco  
San Fransisco, California  
  
Name: Paige Liora Halliwell  
  
Date of Birth: Febuary 14, 1974  
  
Time of birth: 12:01am  
  
Family's current Residence: San Fransisco, California  
  
Mother(maidan name): Patricia Halliwell  
  
Father: Unknown  
  
Paige held her mouth open. All those months of searching had finally come to this. Her birth name and mother. Paige Liora Halliwell. It had a nice ring to it. Other questions ran through her mind like who was that man? How did he know her name? At that moment, Lesley came in and crossed her arms.  
  
"Why weren't you in biology and psychology? You aren't going to get into medical school!"  
  
"Les, calm down. Look at this!" Paige smiled excitedly and showed Lesley the birth certificate.  
  
"Paige.. oh my gosh! You found your birth mother's name! You should give your mom and dad a visit and give them the great news. C'mon let's tell Professer McCoy and Professer Lachlane why you weren't in class."  
  
~*~(Time lapse @ The Jackens-Paige's adoptive mother and father)~*~  
  
Paige sat down in the victorian style parlor. It was decorated like an old fashioned tea room from the 1800's. It had gorgous paintings around it and old vases from her parents' travels. Mrs. Jackens sat down and faced her daughter while sipping her tea.  
  
"Paige, I heard you are up for Valedvictorian from the class of 2001. Congratsulations!" She smiled and then hugged her daughter tightly. Paige struggled to say her real reason for coming.  
  
"Mom, umm.. there is something else."  
  
Mrs. Jackens pulled away and faced her daughter.  
  
"What is it? I know.. We weren't suppose to know yet but.. you were accepted into NYU medical school!"   
  
Paige almost choked on her words. NYU.. her dream.. How could she spill the news now?  
  
"That is great, Mom!"  
  
"Let's go to Encantada for a celebration dinner. Just the women because Daddy is out of town."  
  
Paige reluctantly got up and looked at her mother. The woman who had lied to her for 24 years of her life. Now that she was going to medical school, it felt like she needed the truth more then ever.  
  
~*~(time lapse- New York University Pre-Medical School, Paige's dormitory)~*~  
  
Lesley looked at Paige packing her things up. She tsked at Paige's two suitcases.  
  
"Where are you going? We have a huge test in Biology-" began Lesley but Paige cut her off.  
  
"SHUT UP ABOUT STUDYING! I could auctually learn my past and you are worried about me studying! SHUT UP!"  
  
Paige stuffed the rest of the clothes into her suitcases. She picked them up off her blue and lavender flower conforters. She patted them and as Paige did, she fell on her knees and began to cry. Lesley ran to her hugging her tightly around her slender form. Her raven hair flowed off her shoulders and her usually gleaming blue eyes were cloudy with redness.  
  
"I am so scared. My family is in San Fransisco. I want to find them."  
  
"Paigie. I bet they want to find you too."  
  
"If they did, why haven't they come to me? Maybe I was the ugly duckling and they sent me away."  
  
"There is only one way to find out."  
  
~*~(Time Lapse-An email from a friend-on the airplane)~*~  
  
From: "Unknown" pah@P3.com  
  
To: "Paige Jackens" pkjack@NYUpremed.com  
  
Paige-  
  
You are getting closer to your final destiny. Keep looking.  
  
Paige looked at the email and shut the laptop slowly. Who had sent this email? At that moment, her cellphone rang.  
  
"Hey this is Jacks." she said as she closed the laptop with a click.  
  
"Paige Ameythest Jackens, where are you?" shrilled her mother, who sounded as if she was crying.  
  
"On my way to San Fransisco. I am going to find my birth mother and father. By the way, My name is Paige Liora Halliwell."  
  
"How long have you known?"  
  
"Since I began graduate school 2 years ago. I was given my adoptive birth records to fill out   
forms. That is when I decided to look for them.. them meaning my birth parents."  
  
"What didn't you ever tell us?"  
  
"I didn't think it was nesseccary. Mom, I have to go."  
  
"We will talk more about it when I come back.. I love you!"  
  
"Goodbye Paige, I love you."  
  
With a shaken hand, Paige put down the phone. Everything seemed to be spinning in her head. The entire talk with her mother, her mother's name, even her own name. The pain of everything made her very upset. What if her mother forgot about her? A voice rang throughout the plane.  
  
"ATTENTION! WE ARE ARRIVING IN SAN FRANSISCO! I HOPE YOUR TRIP HAS BEEN PLEASANT! THANKS FOR RIDING AMERICAN AIRLINES!"  
  
Paige's heart began skipping beats. In maybe even days, she would see her mother and maybe even siblings. As the flight came to a stop, Paige began preparing herself for the truth. The only truth.  
  
~*~(Time Lapse-The Bureau of Family History, Downtown San Fransisco)~*~  
  
As Paige entered the marble building, it seemed strange. This place would finally tell her who Paige Halliwell really was. Her feet creaked on the black and white tile as she made her way to the Geneology Center. It was huge, bigger then her dormitory house. Paige appoarched the front desk and a woman stood before her smiling. The woman looked like one of those organized secretaries with the red hair in a bun and the perfect glasses.  
  
"Hello, Welcome to the Geneology Center! Can I help you?"  
  
"Yes, I am looking for infomation about a family history by the name of Halliwell."  
  
"Halliwell.. hmmm.. lemme look this up... got it! Halliwell, started living in the San Fransisco area in the 1910's. I have a printout for you. It lists names until 2001. Hope this helps you." the woman says as she handed the papers to Paige.  
  
"Thanks so much for your help."  
  
Sitting at a nearby table, Paige began to sort out some of the papers that the lady gave her. One of them was about a house that the Halliwell had owned for quite sometime. It was 1103 Prescott Street, San Fransisco. Then Paige came across the most important discovery of her life.  
  
"Penny Halliwell, mother to Patricia Halliwell, born 7-23-51, Patricia gave birth to three daughters by a man named Viktor Bennett. Their names were Pruedence Coranna, 1-28-71, Piper Anna, 5-14-72, Phoebe Renee, 12-2-73 and a final daughter by an unknown father, Paige Liora 2-14-74 who was given up for adoption after Patricia died in 1975. Penny later died in 1998 leaving the manor to her three grandaughters who preside there currently according to Real Estate records."  
  
Paige got up quietly and began her search to Prescott Street. As she got into her rental SUV, Paige couldn't help but cry. Her mother was dead and her father was unknown. Did that mean she was a bastard?  
  
~*~(time lapse-Halliwell Manor)~*~   
  
It took Paige about an hour to find the manor. It was beautiful. It was a fuschia colour with a white border. The windows were stain glass. As Paige appoarched the house, she saw that the front door windows had been blown out. Paige froze as she heard voices from inside. It sounded almost like sobs.  
  
"Phoebe, what the hell are we going to do? Without Prue, hell we are screwed!"  
  
"So much for being optimistic. Piper I know this! We are going to be screwed agiasnt demons!"  
  
"Our powers are together by the power of three. Lemme see if I can freeze. Phoebe drop my vase."  
  
The woman in the blond hair dropped a white vase after removing the pink roses inside of it. She dropped it but and it went crashing to the ground.  
  
"Ok.. now we are defiantly screwed."  
  
Demons? In utter surprise, Paige dropped her glass cup from the diner. It went into a sickining crunch. The two women turned around quickly. Paige made a run for it and dived into the grass and jumped into the car driving away.  
  
~*~(Time lapse-The San Fransisco Nightclub/hotel)~*~  
  
Paige looked at her email very carefully. One again she got an email from an unknown.  
  
From: "Unknown" pah@p3.com  
  
To: "Paige Jackens" pkjack@NYUpremed.com  
  
Paige-  
So what did you think of your discovery today? Go back to the Manor tommorrow and tell both sisters who you are. That is your destiny.  
  
----  
  
From: "Lesley O'Brien" lgobri@NYUpremed.com  
  
To: "Paige "Jacks" Jackens" pkjack@NYUpremed.com  
  
Paigie-  
  
How is San fransisco? I heard it was suppose to be beautiful there! You have missed alot of work in class but you will have to make it up. Have you met your mum yet? Good luck in finding her! Email me back!  
  
-Les  
  
----  
  
From: "Tina Jackens" TJack@aol.com  
  
To: "Paige Ameythest Jackens" pkjack@NYUpremed.com  
  
Dearest Paige-  
  
I hope you got into California alright. I was reading in the paper about a Geneology center there in the Bureau of Family History in San Fransisco. Daddy just got back from his business trip. I haven't told him you have been trying to find your birth parents. He would throw a fit. Asha is alright too. She got her first A on her math test. We all miss you and look forward to hearing from you.  
  
Love,  
Mom  
  
~*~(Time Lapse-Halliwell Manor)~*~  
  
Paige looked into the broken glass and reluctantly rang the doorbell. A young woman who had long brown hair answered it.  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
"Piper... Hi, my name is Paige. I am your sister..."  
  
A/N: Hope you enjoyed! please r/r! And maybe I will continue!! 


	2. To see my true colours cause that is wha...

True Colours- A Paige Halliwell Story  
Part two in a two part story  
  
  
Disclaimer: Charmed is a trademark of Warner Bros.. aka Voldemort of Harry Potter because like Voldemort, The WB are a bunch of bastards. Thank you. Holly Marie Combs(the best!), Rose McGowan, Alyssa Milano, Brian Krause, Julian McMahon, and Dorian Gregory are all in contract with the devil(tsk.. tsk). Shannen Doherty needs therapy so she isn't so full of herself! The story and all the characters you don't know belong to me. (If you don't know who Paige Halliwell is, she is the new sister for the series Charmed. Not mine.)  
  
(c) 2001  
  
A/N: This is another pretty popular story in my Charmed Collection. I decided to write a second part to this story because you asked for it. PLEASE R/R!! If you haven't read the first part.. You will not understand this plot. If you don't watched Charmed.. Well sorry, you will not get this. Cept whoever I explained it to.   
  
~*~(Time lapse-The Halliwell Manor)~*~  
Paige couldn't believe the words that had just came out of her mouth. She excepted to kind of maybe explain who she was then said that she was the two girls' sister. Not spring it on them. Piper looked at Paige like she was a dangerous bug. There was almost a red tint in her eyes.  
  
"I don't know who the hell you are, but get away now."  
  
By this moment, the other woman, Phoebe rushed over to a distraught Piper to see what was going on.  
  
"Excuse me. What can I help you with?" asked Phoebe wrapping her arm around Piper who was about to explode.  
  
"She says she is our sister Phoebe!"  
  
Phoebe took a step back from Paige. Both girls gave Paige the dirtiest look.  
  
"Please I beg of you! I have this infomation about your mother.. my mother."  
  
"Do you understand? We have just lost our sister! We don't need someone posing to be a "long lost sister" here!" sobbed Piper.  
  
"There isn't anything more to say." said Phoebe before slamming the door in Paige's face.  
  
Paige stood there for a minute but it felt longer. She was right. They wanted nothing to do with her. Tears welled up in her eyes and Paige wiped them quickly out. She had tried.   
  
~*~(Time lapse- The Hotel)~*~  
  
All of Paige's bags were packed. Both Phoebe and Piper had made it clear they wanted nothing to do with her. Paige only wanted acceptance from them and both had shunned her. It made her so angry. At that moment, a spark flew from her hand and hit a clay pot. It began to dance for a second then stopped. Paige jumped back as the pot moved to her. Just then, her email began to beep.   
  
From: "Unknown" pah@p3.com  
  
To: "Paige Halliwell" pkjack@NYUpremed.com  
  
Subject: None  
  
Paige-  
Don't be discouraged about today. You came on somewhat quickly for Phoebe and Piper. I will explain this to you now. Paige, you are up agaisnt demons and warlocks. You are also up agaisnt yourself. You are a witch. One of the most powerful good witches of all time. Your mother's three girls with their father Viktor Bennett, are the Charmed Ones. You were to step in because it was your destiny. Prue, the oldest of the bond has been killed. You may be the youngest, but you have been through enough to take over that lead. Your powers are healing and astrotelekinsis, or sparking movement in unalive objects such as walking or dancing. Your father was your mother's whitelighter, or her guardian angel and guide. I know it is alot to take in. Go back tommorrow. Better yet, go to the club P3 tonight.  
  
......  
  
From: "Lesley O'Brien" lgobri@NYUpremed.com  
  
To: "Paige (Jacks) Jackens" pkjack@NYUpremed.com  
  
Subject: You made it!  
  
Paigie-  
  
You will elected valedvictorian for the class of 2001!! I couldn't believe it! I was ready to cry. Professer O'Hara announced it in human studies. Also.. because you are doing something in the mental health area, you don't have to make up any work in phsycology!! Did you meet the sisters you found out about? Email me all the juicy details!!  
  
-Les  
  
......  
  
From: "Asha Jackens" Ashibear87@aol.com  
  
To: "Paige Jackens" pkjack@NYUpremed.com  
  
Subject: Hey Jacks  
  
Jacks-  
  
Hey sis! How is the Golden Gate city? NYC is the same, you know jus' kind of chilling. I was accepted at NYCPAS(New York City Performing Arts School). I was crying! Mom said I can start next year for 10th grade. The director says I could be an awesome actress or singer! Paige, I wanted to ask you something. If you find your sisters, will I still be yours? I love you Paige. You have been there for me when Mom or Dad weren't. Even though I wasn't suppose to be born, you still accepted me.  
  
Love alwayz,  
Ashibear  
  
~*~(Time Lapse-P3 club)~*~  
  
Paige waited as the cold slammed agaisnt her body to get into the club. The mysterious email instructed her to and the server to the email was P3.com. Besides, she needed to get out of the hotel and to an awesome club. As the line came closer to the doors, Paige's heart began to beat hard agaisnt her chest. She looked great on the outside wearing her silver seqiuned halter, her black leather mini skirt, and her awesome black sandal platforms. On the inside however, Paige was a wreck. Finally, the bouncer at the door let her in. Paige pushed open the blue doors and peered in. The place was packed. She stepped in and went directly to the bar for a drink. After all Paige had found out, she needed a drink badly. Stepping up on the barstand, Paige watched the bartendress approach her.  
  
"Hi, Could I a strong shot of tequila and a martini? Wait, make that a double!"  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
The woman went off into the back to get her drinks. That is when Paige saw both Piper and Phoebe talking. Knowing what she had to do, she walked up to them and cleared her throat.  
  
"Umm. Hi."  
  
Reconizaing that voice, Phoebe and Piper spun around and saw Paige there. Piper held up her hands and tried to freeze the bar. She suceeded to her surprise. Phoebe looked at Paige eyeing her closely.  
  
"What do you want?" growled Piper.  
  
"Piper, that isn't the important thing right now! Why are your powers working now and before they umm.. weren't?!?"  
  
"It has something to do with her!" shouted Piper pointing her finger at a stunned Paige.  
  
"Maybe she is a demon! But she didn't freeze.. Maybe Kali came back and posessed her!"  
  
"Listen to me! Shut up both of you! I am your sister! Whether you accept it or not, I am your sister!" yelled Paige, angry and tears exploding.  
  
A blank look befell both Phoebe and Piper. Both stared in disbelief. Paige took one more look around before stepping out of the club. The trashcan walked for a moment and stopped. Paige went running to her SUV. Slamming the door behind her, she sat in the car with tears down her face. At that moment, there was a man next to her. He was in a black suit and brown hair. His eyes were ever so cold.  
  
"Who are you-" she began but the man grabbed her and pushed a sharp object into her side.  
Paige felt a sharp pain in her side. Her eyes widened at the gushing wound. He watched her slightly.  
  
"The Charmed Ones will never prevail again. Evil will rise."  
  
With those words the man disappeared. Beginning to feel the effects of her being stabbed, Paige reached for her phone. Weakly, she dialed 911.  
  
"Please..help..me.. I have been stabbed.. at the Club P3." Paige whispered before passing out.  
  
~*~(Time lapse-back at P3 minutes later)~*~  
  
"Piper, I don't get this. Why would she lie about something so serious?"  
  
"I don't know Phoebe maybe she wants to kill us like every other person!"  
  
Phoebe looked around and spotted Paige's leather coat. As she picked it up, she had a preminition.  
  
*Paige, in the hospital being stabbed by a man*  
  
Phoebe began to cough and hold her chest. She could feel what Paige had been feeling. Piper shook Phoebe a little bit.  
  
"What was it?"  
  
"That girl Paige in a hospital room being stabbed-" began Phoebe but was interuptted by sirens. Piper ran out to see what was going on. A ambulance driver rushed to her.  
  
"There was a girl stabbed in her SUV. She looks to be about 25-27 years of age. We are taking her to San Fransisco Memorial."  
  
The man rushed away and wheeled out Paige into the ambulance. Piper looked at Paige's pained face. Phoebe rushed over.  
  
"You don't think it was a demon who stabbed her?" said Piper.  
  
"At this point, I would believe anything. We better get to the hosptial."  
  
~*~(Time lapse-San Fransisco Memorial Hospital)~*~  
  
Paige opened her eyes slowly. She couldn't talk because there was a tube down her throat. It pained her to even swallow. There was a hand on hers. It was Phoebe looking into her eyes. Paige tried to speak but Phoebe stopped her.  
  
"Write it down."  
  
Paige wrote down:  
  
What happened? Why the heck am I in a hospital? I hate them!  
  
"You were stabbed by what we think it is a demon."  
  
But-t-t how?, Paige wrote.  
  
"Piper is checking it out. Now go back to sleep."  
  
~*~(Time Lapse-the Manor)~*~  
  
"LEO! Get your whitelighter butt down!"  
  
A blue glow flashed and Leo looked at his wife and hugged her.  
  
"Do the Elders know anything about a woman who is claiming to be our sister? Her name is Paige or so she claims."  
  
Leo backed away afraid of Piper's reaction.  
  
"She is your sister. The result of your mother's romance with Sam."  
  
Piper stepped back almost falling into the book of Shadows. Leo couldn't be serious. Paige, their youngest sister?  
  
"Why would the Elders hide this? After what we have been through lossing Prue?"  
  
"Piper, you are the Charmed Ones! A new sister unless needed would be in your way. Sam was not tell you and your mother never even told Grams."  
  
"I don't want to be Charmed anymore! Damnnit! I have lost not only my sister, but my best friend! I don't want a new sister! I want Prue." screamed Piper before falling into Leo's arms hugging him. He held her tightly rubbing her back. Piper pulled away wiping her eyes.  
  
"We need to find out about this demon. Leo, the Elders know anything?"  
  
"Because your new sister has been revealed, a demon sent by the Source has gotten a chance to tryi to break the bond. It is called Kazam. It kills witches for the good energy they have and turns it evil killing other witches. You will need the Power of three."  
  
"Here it is. At least there is a vanquishing spell. That needs the power of three. Why did Kazam stab Paige? Why not suck the good out of her?"  
  
"Maybe because he only needed a little at the time."  
  
"I think we need to explain this to Paige."  
  
~*~(Time Lapse-San Fransisco Memorial Hospital)~*~  
  
Paige sat up in bed and slowly ate some applesauce. She smiled at Phoebe as they talked about their families.  
  
"I felt rather horrible I intruded on you two, but I needed to know my past. Plus I was getting these emails saying to find you." whispered Paige.  
  
"Well, Piper was especcially close to Prue. It is hard for her to accept that she isn't here anymore. Prue was like a mum to us."  
  
"I understand. My sister Asha looks up to me like that. She is really talented. I found out she was accepted to NYCPAS."  
  
Phoebe made a move to pick up her coffee. She sipped it and smiled. Paige sighed and laid down. Finally a question which had been bugging her had finally had to be asked.  
  
"Phoebe, what was mom like?"  
  
"I don't remember. I was only 2 when she died."  
  
At that moment, Piper came in with the vanquishing spell. Only glancing at Paige, she showed Phoebe the vanquishing spell.   
  
"There is a vanquishing spell but we need the power of three which we do not have at the moment."  
  
Phoebe looked at the page and then into Piper's eyes.  
  
"Piper, why won't you accept that Paige is our sister and she is power of three?"  
  
"Phoebe, we just lost our sister Prue. Did you forget about her?"  
  
"No of course not, but Paige is in danger and so are we! Everyone is effected by this! Get over it."  
  
Piper made a move to leave the room and Phoebe giving one last smile to Paige walked out silently. Paige slowly laid down and watched TV.  
  
~*~(Time Lapse-Halliwell Manor)~*~  
  
Rubbing her finger agaisnt the Vanquishing spell, Phoebe looked at Piper who was gathering the supplies for the spell. She walked up to Piper and touched her shoulder.  
  
"Piper, I know you are upset about Paige and Prue but you can't be so horrible to her. We are toast without her."  
  
"I know that. It feels like the Elders are trying to replace her. To erase Prue from our midst."  
  
The two sisters hugged. Phoebe picked up a picture of Paige from her beauty pagant. She was beautiful with her long raven hair in curls and a silver tiara on her head. That movie star smile shined through. It was almost familiar. Almost like Prue. Piper touched the frame and pulled away.  
  
"Her smile, it looks like-" she began but Phoebe finished.  
  
"Like Prue's.  
  
Phoebe touched the frame and froze having a preminition.  
  
*Paige being stabbed in the hospital, an evil laugh*  
  
"We have to get to the hospital now..."  
  
~*~(Time Lapse-San Fransisco Memorial Hospital)~*~  
  
Paige was awoken by a man holding her throat. It was the same man who had stabbed in her the SUV. He stared at her with one cold glance. With his hand, he closed the door locking it. Slapping Paige across the face knocking her unconsiueses. A slap probelley wouldn't knock you out of consiueseness but being under all the pills made Paige vunerable. Everything became blurry to her and then finally, he stabbed her in the stomach. Blood was everywhere and Paige finally closed her eyes.  
  
~*~(Time Lapse-the unknown?)~*~  
  
Paige was surrounded by her favourite place. The ocean. It was beautiful as the blue crystal ocean hit the sand. Ahead of her there was a bright light. It was warm agaisnt her skin like the sun. In the distance, a shadow appoarched her. Unsure of what was going on, Paige appoarched the shadow. Entered came a young woman only in her 20's with raven hair like her own. She was short and looked like her mother. Then it hit Paige. It was Prue, the sister who had died.  
  
"Prue? Am I dead?"  
  
Prue appoarched her and touched her shoulder. There was a warmth to her touch.  
  
"No you are not. Just knocked out. I am making sure you won't die."  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"In the midst of heaven.. Paige, you aren't ready to die. You have to take my place to lead the Charmed Ones. It is your destiny."  
  
"I don't think I can. Your sisters understand it alot more then I do."  
  
"You mean our sisters. It doesn't matter. You are a borne leader and you need to take your place."  
  
"I will do it because you asked me. I will work hard because I will be walking in the great footsteps of Prue."  
  
"No, you are setting new footsteps for yourself. Good luck and use the power that you have Paige. I will watch over you and the Charmed ones. Tell Piper that she needs to accept you.".  
  
"Alright..."  
  
Paige gave one last hug to Prue before a mix of light and dark came over her. She woke up in the hospital and the man was laughing.  
  
"Not expecting this?" Paige yelled before sending a trashcan in two different places of the room. They smashed together on his head. At that moment, Piper and Phoebe came in and the three read the spell.  
  
"Instead of breaking what should not break,  
We break you instead and let death take."  
  
The man exploded and the sisters hugged tightly, the embrace lasting almost a lifetime.  
  
~*~(Time lapse- Halliwell Manor)~*~  
  
"Wake up sleepyhead." Piper's voice sounded in Piper's old bedroom which had been Prue and now Paige was using it..  
  
Paige woke up to the smell of pancakes. Her favourite. breakfast food. Smiling, she sat up in bed and Piper sat next to her placing the stack of pancakes next to the two of them.   
  
"Paige, I wanted to apologise about how I acted toward you. It was so hard losing Prue and having take in a new member of not only the Halliwell Coven but in the family. We need you."  
  
Nodding, Paige took a bite of her pankcake. She looked at Piper slightly and and sighed.  
  
"My parents are going to be unhappy I am giving up Medical School for this. Graduation is next week and I have to attend because I am valedvictorian. I would be honoured to live in the manor here with you guys."  
  
"You wouldn't mind having my old bedroom?"  
  
Giggling, she threw a pillow at Piper hitting her in the face.  
  
"Just as long as you wouldn't mind giving it to me."  
  
From outside the door, Phoebe listened in the conversation and smiled. Piper finally understand that is was destiny.  
  
A/N: The end. May Paige be blessed with the gifts of being Charmed next October and may Phoebe and Piper be able to accept the new Power of Three. 


End file.
